Just Another Freakghost Wackjob
by Nikki-Karley
Summary: Let's see first victim, the very first victim had her eyes ripped out, and another had her heart ripped out. I think were dealing with a different kind of phantom, maybe the Phantom of the Opera." Sam gave Dean a weird look.
1. Chapter 1

**hey everyone, this is my first actual fic... warning you now, i suck at life when it comes to writing, but i forced my cousin to edit this story so it wouldn't suck as much. it's just that i've had the idea stuck in my head and wanted to get it out. also, i'm going to leave the chapters a little short, so that i don't have to torture my cousin too much and also so that you readers don't have to read a huge amount all at once... anyways, i give you the first chapter.**

* * *

As she walked backstage she heard a whisper. She was at rehearsal for "The Phantom of the Opera" for her part of the leading lady. As she heard the whisper she followed it, thinking it was her boyfriend. To her surprise it was a man wearing a mask on half of his face. The woman grew in shock then heard the man whisper "the hair of Christine." The other cast members heard her scream; they ran only to find her hanging from a pipe, above the stage, dead.

"…And the 'Lady of the Opera' murders continue at Davenport Stage Performance Theater. This is the third woman to take the lead in two months that has been found hung dead with their hair missing. Investigators say they have no leads, but sole witness from the murder of her boyfriend a year ago says that the killer wears half of a mask. Going on to sports…" Sam turned down the television.

"You hear that… Dean? Hello? DEAN!

"What? I'm trying to eat and I don't wanna talk with my mouth full! You okay with that cupcake?"

"What are you talking about? You talk with your mouth stuffed all the time! Now did you hear the news talk about the murders?"

"Yeah, but Sam this is probably just some random serial killing spree, I don't think anything supernatural is involved, I mean their hair was missing, what demon would do that?."

Sam went over to his backpack and grabbed his laptop and his dad's journal. While he was scanning through his dad's journal, Dean rolled his eyes, finished the last bit of his burger and went over to Sam.

"Dude, you really think that dad would have something in that thing about a couple of leading lady serial killings."

"Right Here!" Sam said slamming the journal on the table and pointing to an article with the head line 'Leading Lady Killer Strikes a Guy?' Dean read through the article.

"A man was found hung from a pipe in the Davenport Stage performance theater, the victim was identified as 19 year old Jason Quici…blah, blah, blah; his girlfriend whose to be kept anonymous told the police that the killer killed Jason right in front of her, then looked up at her, smiled, then disappeared into thin air." The older boy looked at his brother. "Looks like we might have found our next destination."

The next day the boys drove past a sign that read "Welcome to Davenport." Sam looked through the printouts of all the murders that happened at that theater.

"According to this newspaper article, the very first leading lady murder happened after the theater reopened in 1966. Sadie Daniels was found hanging from a pipe above the stage, but it wasn't her hair that was missing, her eyes were literally ripped out of her head."

"Ew, come on man! Could you be less graphic Sammy, I just ate, and you'll be cleaning her up if I puke."

"Will you stop calling the car 'her?"

"Sorry, but she's my baby. Man, there better be some hot chicks here! Not the gross, 'haven't eaten in 3 weeks' kinda chicks." Dean stated as he was slowing the car to the side of the road, arriving at the theater.

Sam and Dean grabbed their fake ID badges and walked into the theater to find the place busy with people rehearsing. However, an older woman walked up to them.

"Excuse me gentlemen we are in the middle of rehearsal."

"Sorry, we didn't mean to intrude. We're from the "Cove University newspaper", I'm Dean and this is Sam. We're writing an article on the play and some of its cast and crew members."

"I suppose I could give you a quick look at the rehearsal. I'm Mrs. Flume by the way, director of this theater." The woman then walked them near the stage. "As you already know, the play we are working on is a classic musical 'The Phantom of the Opera.' We have over a number of fifty people in the cast and crew together. Well, we did."

"Yes, we heard about the latest leading lady killing, I'm sorry."Dean spoke.

"Not to be abrupt, but I have to ask, who is the new leading lady?" the younger subling questioned. Mrs. Flume pointed to a young girl who looked not even twenty years old.

"Her name is Amelia Russo; she came to the theater to work as soon as she graduated from high school in Philadelphia. But Amelia also goes to UI (University of Iowa) part time. However, we made an arrangement for her to come here. Amelia loved playing the lead roles whenever she got the chance and in the musicals, that girl had the singing voice of an angel, but that was a little over a year ago."

"Why? What happened?" Sam asked.

"Well, her boyfriend came to surprise her at the opening night of one of our plays, and he was murdered right in front of her by the leading lady killer. Poor thing was so upset that she never wanted to perform again. She had trouble sleeping and needed tranquilizers to get sleep." Mrs. Flume paused for a moment. " Amelia almost drove herself into a nervous breakdown."

"So if Amelia was so broken hearted about her boyfriend's death then what is she doing back here?" spoke Dean.

"After the latest murder, there wasn't time to go through days and days of auditions again to find the perfect girl and we would have had to refund a full house. I begged Amelia to do the part and to help her conquer her fear. She simply agreed saying that she would only do it to conquer her fear, but I think in her heart she felt like she was going to be the next victim."

"Well it looks like she is enjoying being back here." Sam stated pointing to Amelia playing hacky sack with a group of people.

"Yes, her best friend, Maggie, works here. Together those two make work enjoyable." Flume looked down at her watch. "Two o'clock, we have to close early for the police to continue further investigation. But if you boys want to stay and talk with the rest of the cast feel free to do so. I however must be off."

"Well, thanks for your time." Dean said as Mrs. Flume left. He looked back over to his brother. "Okay so our only lead is that the killer wore half a mask and disappears without a trace after the crime."

* * *

**end chapter one: so how was it? not too bad i hope. chapter two will be coming out soon, and i hoped you've enjoyed it so far! also, comments and reviews are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**woot! chapter 2. my cousin made it better than it was before, so if it still sucks, i'm sorry. and i forgot to mention, that i do not own supernatural, just jared padalecki! enjoy**

* * *

"Okay so our only lead is that the killer wore half a mask and disappears without a trace after the crime."

"She said that her boyfriend was murdered right in front of her? That's the anonymous girlfriend in Dad's newspaper clipping!" he pointed out..

"Thank you Captain Obvious, you only realized that now?"

"Bite me, so what do you think we're dealing with?"

"Let's see first victim, the very first victim had her eyes ripped out, and another had her heart ripped out. I think were dealing with a different kind of phantom, maybe the Phantom of the Opera." Sam gave Dean a weird look.

"Dean, the original phantom came from France, what makes you think it would haunt a small theater like this?"

"Maybe it's a copycat, it happens; spirits appear as one thing but turn out to be something else."

Sam tuned his brother out and looked over to Amelia lying down on the stage floor reading a script. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't help but to look at her.

"Hello? Sammy?"

"What?"

"And you say I need to get _my_ mind out of the gutter." The older male smirked. "Come on party boy, why don't we check out the new leading lady, eh?" The two of them then made their way across the stage, where they found Amelia rehearsing her choral parts.

"I remember there was mist

swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake

There were candles all around,

and on the lake there was a boat,

and in the boat there was a man

Who was that shape in the shadows?

Whose is the face in the mask?"

"Wow! That was amazing." Amelia turned her head towards Sam and smiled, making him smile back.

"Thanks! Can I help you guys..." the girl was then interrupted.

"Hey, we still on for the Johnny Depp fest tonight?"

"Chyeah buddy, but we better be watching _Sleepy Hollow _first! He looks so fine in that movie."

"Yeah, but has Johnny ever looked like me?" Dean jumped in. He then smiled as he got the response of two smirking girls. Sam on the other hand looked very annoyed.

"I'm sorry," Amelia spoke once again. "Who did you two say you were?"

"We're from the Cove University newspaper. I'm Sam and this is my brother, Dean. We're doing an article on the play and we wanted to see if we could get an interview with you."

"Sorry, I can't right now, I've got classes, but if you want to get something to eat later, we can do the interview then."

"Yeah, sounds great. Where we should meet up at?"

"Look for Grimsby Apartments, I'll meet you outside at five." she replied. She walked towards the door and she gave Sam a quick glance before exiting. The other girl walked up behind Dean.

"The next time you wanna hit on a girl in this town, don't compare yourself to Johnny Depp, otherwise that downstairs brain of yours is going to go nowhere, real fast." She then smacked the back of his head and walked toward the exit. Dean rubbed the back of his head, then glanced at his brother, giving him the 'if I see you laugh once I'll kill you' look. Sam tried is best to hold back, but he couldn't. He just gripped his stomach and started laughing.

"Oh man…..that was priceless!" Sam continued to laugh until an annoyed Dean spoke up.

"Are you done yet? We have to search the place to know how to deal with this thing."

"Yeah lets check backstage, since it's where most of the murders happened." The two boys went to the backstage, where they found police scattered, investigating the scene.

"Can I see some ID?" an officer confronted them.

"Yeah, I'm Investigator Kellaway and this is my partner, Investigator Ipkiss. We're from the CSI." The officer looked over their Ids.

"Go ahead." Once they got into the clearing, Sam looked at his brother.

"Dude, where do you get these names that we use from?"

"Oh you know TV, movies, websites, stuff like that."

"Yeah, and what idiotic thing did these names come from?"

"The Mask,"

"The Mask. The Mask? So you have me being Jim Carey?"

"Yep, only you're a bigger geek" Sam rolled his eyes at Dean. They looked around the crime scene.

"Dean, look at this."

Sam pointed to symbols carved on the wall.

* * *

**end chapter 2: yeah, no idea when i'll get enough inspiration for #3 but chyeah. anyways, reviews and comments are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural... just Jared!**

**ok, first let me apologize for the looooooooooong wait for this chapter... writer's block is a bitch, not to mention your senior year closing to an end, so yeah. But this chapter is longer than the other two, so hopefully you all can forgive me for the wait.**

**warning for all Jared fans: i started to have Sam get into a little romance, sorry. But if you're like me you'll picture it as being you anyways, haha**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Sam pointed to symbols curved on the wall. Dean pulled out the EMF, then all of a sudden the EMF started acting up as he pointed it to the symbol. Dean took a closer look at the symbol. It appeared to be a V with a squiggly cross through it. The older Winchester noticed something in the carving.

"What is it?" Sam asked, taking a closer look at the symbol himself.

"Sulfur, so it's defiantly a spirit."

"What about the symbol? You ever seen it before?"

"No, but I'll work on that, you go talk to Amelia see if you can find out anything about more information on what we might be dealing with."

* * *

Sam sighed as he continued walking towards the Grimsby Apartment Center. He didn't understand why he had chosen not to take Dean's Impala, the walk was a bitch. He entered the facility's parking lot when he saw the girl he remembered as Amelia's friend, Maggie.

"Hey there, Maggie right?"

"Oh, you again. Where's your brother?"

"Working on the story from what we have so far."

"Right. So I guess you're looking for Amelia then?"

"How could you guess?" Sam smiled sheepishly. Maggie laughed.

"Boy, I'm not blind. I saw the way you looked at her, not to mention the way she looked at you." Same again couldn't help but smile, then Maggie sighed. "She's under the bridge."

"Under a bridge?" Sam asked confused.

"Yeah I know, it's completely weird, but so is she sometimes." Maggie said smiling

"So what can you tell me about Amelia?"

"Why so curious? Interested in her? Oh wait, that's right. It's some love at first sight kind of thing." Maggie stated giggling. Sam laughed lightly.

"No not so much interested, just curious, and its for the article."

"Why don't you ask her? But I'm not sure how much information you might get out of her."

"Why is that?"

"To Amelia, journalists are what she calls 'Blood Sucking Leeches' sucking a story dry after she is left in pain, you just be careful as to what questions you ask her."

"Don't worry, I think I know when I'm pushing the wrong buttons, I'll see you later." Sam said as he walked to the nearest park and saw someone laying under the bridge reading a book. It was in fact Amelia. He walked quietly up to her until he was right in front of her hidden behind the book.

"Mind if I sit down?" Sam asked making Amelia jump.

"Jeaz, don't do that, you could give someone a heart attack! What are you doing here anyway? I mean how did you know I'd be under the bridge ?"

"Maggie."

"Ah, I figured."

"I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry"

"You didn't, I've just been on edge since, well, you know." Amelia said looking back at her book looking sad.

"Yeah, look I hate to ask you this but the leading lady before you; did she act strange or do anything out of the ordinary before she died?"

"You mean Shannon ?...Nothing much, she got along with everyone, she was a good actress"

"What?"

"Actually there was something a week after she got the role. She got this weird cut on her arm that almost looked like someone cut it into her, it was nothing much but after that she started getting really sick, she was coughing, having trouble breathing, pale and clammy, and felt very weak. It was almost like the cut gave her an infection, and the reaction in gave her came out of the twilight zone." Amelia said looking very confused to why in hell that happened. Sam was listening with much interest. "Sorry you must think I'm losing my mind and thinking I'm full of crap telling you this."

"No, not at all. I mean I do think it's a little weird, but I don't think you are losing your mind. Do you know what the symbol looked like?"

"Some curly looking 'T' or I guess a cross, and there was a 'V' in the symbol too."

Sam's eyebrows rose when hearing this. It was the same symbol that was carved into the wall.

"What? What is it, you think something else might be happening?"

"I don't know, but that's what me and my brother are trying to find out?"

Amelia suddenly looked wide eyed at Sam.

"No, no, no! You two please just stay out of this, its none of your business!!" Amelia yelled grabbing her blanket and book. She stood up an began walking away.

"Look, Amelia, we have to figure out how to destroy this thing, if not, then you and a lot of other girls will be killed. You've seen this thing, you know how its pattern of killing works, and you can help us."

Amelia looked back with tears in her eyes. "Please don't."

"Don't what?"

"Just don't."

Sam took a deep breath he knew he should not have told her what he and Dean were really doing, but he needed her help. He decided he would give her a little time until he would talk about it again, so he decided to change the subject.

"Ok let's just drop this, we were going to get something to eat, you know any good places."

Amelia was able to smile a little bit and nodded her head. Sam caught up with her as she walked.

"So what is this book you seemed so into that you didn't see me coming?" Sam asked laughing making Amelia laugh too. He was trying to change the subject again to see if he could put her back into a better mood. She held out the book for him to see, it had a black background with two pale arms stretched out holding an apple.

"Its called _Twilight. _Its about a girl named Bella who moves to Washington to live with her dad and meets this guy, Edward, who is a vampire and she falls in love with him, but he tries to avoid her as much as possible but he can't."

"Dying to drink her blood?"

"He lives off of animal blood in the woods, but he is tempted to drink her blood, because she smells so good to him. But he's got strong will power not too, it's a very addicting story. I wake up sometimes in the middle of the night to read more because I'm always at a part where it builds suspense."

"Sounds awesome, I'll have to read it sometime."

Then Amelia stopped at a hotdog stand.

"That's where we're eating? Fast food?"

"What, Joe's Cart has the best chili dogs? Come on they are awesome! Just try one for me, I swear it will change your life."

Amelia got them two chili dogs with extra cheese and two sodas. Sam took a bite and paused with his face turning red. Amelia started laughing.

"Too spicy for ya?"

Sam nodded his head yes and gulped down most of his soda. "A tad too much."

"Sorry forgot to warn you, I guess you just couldn't handle it."

"I could have."

"Sure you could." Amelia said sarcastically, laughing and looked at him smiling. Sam looked at her the same way. There was just something about her that attracted him to her.

"So what else should I know about you."

"What, you want to know my 'True, E Hollywood' story?"

"Yeah" the brunette boy laughed.

"Well, I grew up in Levittown, which is on the border between PA and New Jersey its somewhat near Philadelphia. I have one older sister, Jamie, who got married a year ago, one younger sister, Vikki, and the youngest is my brother, Matt. I'm a major bookworm, which you just witnessed today. I'm a Phillies fan and my favorite player is Pat Burrell. I like kids, mostly babies. I'm here in Davenport because I wanted to be away from what my family wanted me to do. My parents saw this life for me that I didn't really agree with and I got tired of telling them I wanted to go my own way, so I found out I could go into the community college here and just left."

"I take it they didn't take it well?" Sam asked understanding her situation somewhat similar to his.

"Not my parents, but my sisters and brother understood. I mean its wasn't easy living here at first, the only jobs they had available were jobs at the theater, and don't get me wrong I love working there and I was in plays and chorus in high school, but it was either that or working at Hooters and I'm not sure my chest is big enough for that place," she smiled.

"Yeah... I really don't have anything to say to that."

"So, what about you Mr. Ace Reporter?"

"What about me?"

"You heard my life story, its only fair it goes both ways."

Sam was about to say something, when Amelia spoke up looking at her phone.

"Uh, sorry that might have to be other story for other time, I got to head back home I still got work to do for school, and then me and Maggie are having a Johnny Depp feast later." Amelia said laughing a little at the last part.

"I understand and it is Johnny Depp after all." Sam said laughing.

"You're a guy you have no opinion on Johnny Depp unless you're gay or jealous. I just think he is cute in Sleepy Hollow."

"Well," Sam began as he watched the Expression on Amelia's face change. "No, I'm just kidding. I am, very straight, and not at all jealous of Johnny Depp... he's kinda old."

That made Amelia laugh, and then the two of them got up from the bench and started walking back to her place.

"So may I ask you a personal question?" Sam asked after a few minutes of walking in silence.

"Sure."

"Have you been on a date since, you know?"

"No, not really, you want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you're first love isn't something you get over very quickly when they are taken away from you, which is another reason why I was so devastated over Jason's death."

"I know how that can be, I had a girlfriend that I wanted to marry, but she died too."

"I'm sorry"

"Its ok." Sam said as they reached for the apartment building.

"Well, this is my stop, will I see you around?"

"You will." he said smiling.

"Good, maybe we can do this again sometime."

"Do you mean what I think you mean?"

"Life's a mystery, figure it out if you can or dare." Amelia said as she smiled and walked into the apartment building. Sam walked away smiling finally feeling good after a long time.

* * *

**so how was it? not to bad i hope! i'll try to get chapters out much sooner, i promise!**

**Reviews are welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

**Hey kids, like i promised, here is an update, much shorter than six months as you can see. And to make it up to you, I am posting another chapter within the hour!**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

Sam walked back to the motel room that he and Dean were staying at. When Sam entered he saw Dean's eyes glued to the computer.

"Dean, you're supposed to be looking for information, not searching porn."

"I was only on for ten minutes! So what did you find out?" Dean said looking up from the computer.

"The lead actress before Amelia got that symbol cut into her arm a little after she got the part, then after that she got very sick, which is probably why she didn't stand a chance against the spirit. You're not as aware of you're surroundings as you usually are when you're normal." Sam said sitting on the bed with an annoyed look on his face.

"Well thank you Dr. Ross."

"So now I'm George Clooney." Sam said smiling.

"I didn't say that, so anyway that symbol is Italian, getting the girls sick is just the beginning, a covenant in Rome back in the early eighteenth century called the Volterra terrorized people carving that symbol in them using special daggers with sulfur on them. I'll tell you, it spread like a freakin' plague, millions of people died of full blown pneumonia symptoms. The doctors couldn't find a cure, but I called Bobby and he said there was one hunter that said if the symptoms get to the strongest point for a person you have put them on church grounds, cup holy water in your hand and hold it where the symbol is. Man I tell you this is some messed up crap Amelia will get into if we don't help her." Dean said finally letting his breath out.

"You think Amelia might have that symbol carved in her yet?" Sam asked looking concerned.

"I'm not sure, maybe you can get more information out of her, cause I think you two might have a little somethin' somethin' going on." Dean said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah sorry you and Maggie can't hook up." Sam said sarcastically.

"What are you talking about man; we got a thing going on."

"Yeah, her smacking you on the back of your head for comparing yourself to Johnny Depp, that's your thing going on with her." Sam said sarcastically.

"Hey, that's how we foreplay."

Sam just rolled his eyes and smirked.

The next day, the boys went back to the theater to see the rehearsal.

"Dude, tell me why I'm watching a bunch of people screwing up." Dean said slipping out of his seat.

"We got to watch and see if anything might happen, the spirit could come and put the mark on Amelia."

"Don't you think he would want Amelia to be alone in order to strike, I think you just wanted to come here to see your girlfriend, you know I don't like watching plays… except for that play you were in. 'Our Town' it was good, it was cute." Dean said laughing.

Sam was about to respond when the lights started to flicker.

"Shit," the younger sibling whispered, jumping out of his seat heading towards the stage. He spotted Amelia and was headed in her direction when the lights completely went off.

"Amelia!" Dean was the first to yell. However, another scream over powered his. It was definitely who he had just called for. Both boys hopped onto the stage, and then the lights then flickered back on. There they saw the brunette girl lying on the floor. Sam walked closer to her and examined her arm. There was now a curvy cross with V engraved on the poor girl's arm.

"Fun," Dean stated. "And now it begins."

(Back to the boys' motel room)

"Okay," the older man began. "So at first all this was complete nonsense, starting out with hangings and missing hair, then going to bizarre pneumonia crap. But now, I think I understand exactly what is going on." He paused.

"Then please enlighten us, Dean," Sam snapped anxiously.

"This spirit, it's weak. It's not strong enough to take on the victims alone, so it had to give them that freaky ass symbol to make them weaker, then easier to…"

"To do what?"

"To scalp them then hang them."

"Dean, this isn't funny."

"Do you see me laughing, Sammy?"

Later in the day Sam went to the hospital while Dean was back in the hotel looking up on who the spirit might be. He went up to the reception deck.

"Can I help you Sir?" asked the receptionist.

"Can you tell me where I can find Amelia Russo's room?"

"Are you family?"

"No, but I'm a friend of hers?"

"I'm sorry, only immediate family can see her right now?"

"Okay that's fine." Sam said walking to sit in the waiting area. Sam pulled out his cell phone and called the front desk on the other side of the hospital to distract the receptionist when they called her down. Once she was away from the desk, Sam snuck over to the desk and looked through the files and found what he was looking for. He made his way as fast as he could to Amelia's room. Sam saw Amelia through the window looking very pale and barely keeping her eyes open as he entered the room. Amelia looked over to Sam and gave him a small smile.

* * *

**So how was it? Hope that you's liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. That awesome show belongs to Eric Kripke and the people at the CW network.**

**A.N: Hey guys its Karley, for those of you who are wondering why I've changed the rating, you will have to find out when I post the next chapter, haha, but don't worry the next chapter will be up sooner than you know, but for now enjoy this chapter. If you are wondering what Amelia looks like, she is 19, short light brown curly hair, 5' 7", dark blue eyes, and light colored skin (almost pale). Anyway enjoy chapter 5!!! **

* * *

"How did you get in here, only family can come visit me now?" Amelia asked in a weak voice.

"I have my ways." The younger brother said sitting on the side of her bed.

"Oh the blood sucking ways." Amelia said sarcastically.

"I have some things to tell you."

Amelia tried to sit up but Sam put his hands on her shoulders gently pushing her back down.

"What is it?"

"You know how I said that me and Dean were trying to stop the spirit from killing anyone else?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, did I mention that we kind of stop spirits from killing people a lot?"

"… Wait, I don't understand, there are more spirits?" Sam sighed to her response.

"More than you could ever imagine. See, Dean and me, this is what we do, go after spirits… we kind of lied about the whole reporter thing."

"Great… so I'm falling in love with an over active liar, fantastic!" she stated pulling a pillow over her head.

"No, no, only about the reporter thing. It's not exactly the easiest thing to tell people that you and your brother go after those kinds of things, so we have to lie about what we do in the meantime."

"So what, you just travel to places where you suspect something freaky happening?" Amelia asked taking the pillow away to look at the rather good looking man in front of her.

"I know, not exactly what your normal prince charming would do." Sam smiled, and Amelia smiled back.

"At least it's more interesting than my last boyfriend's occupation." She paused for a moment. "So why are you telling me all this? Am I in that deep?"

"Remember telling me about that mark the last leading lady had on her arm?"

"… Yeah…"

"Look at your arm now." So Amelia did look down at her arm where she found the exact same mark that she has described to Sam the day before.

"Oh my God! I'm gonna die aren't I?"

"No, no, no, that's why me and Dean are here, to make sure you don't." This put a smile on the brunette girl's face. Sam then moved up against the bed's head board and allowed Amelia to rest her head in his lap as she gazed up at greenish blue orbs.

(Back to the motel three days later)

"So how's Amelia doing?"

"She seemed pretty strong for someone who got the plague mark cut on her, she checked out of the hospital last night."

"So I found out something about the spirit."

"Yeah? You think there's a way to stop it for good."

"Maybe, before the very first leading lady killings there was a reason the theater had a Reopening."

"What was it?"

"The place caught on fire, apparently there was this actress named Christine James who was a big time small theater actress, she got all the lead roles and apparently had a pretty good singing voice, but the other actors and actresses got jealous and decided that she had enough fame, decided to torch her body and dump her it the underground passage of the theater but the whole theater caught on fire. There was this guy Tristan Anders who tried to go in the burning theater and save Christine but he never came out, and you know what he was wearing?"

"The mask?"

"Yep, they were rehearsing for none other than the famous play 'The Phantom of the Opera."

"How do you know all this?"

"According to one of local newspapers one the actors enjoyed the process of killing Christine a little too much and blabbed it to the cops, and was sent to the funny farm."

"So why is the spirit taking pieces of the leading ladies?"

"I'm guessing that he was in love with Christine and couldn't stand the other leads and just went crazy and started torturing them so they can feel the same pain Christine did."

"Okay I'm still confused as to how to destroy the spirit."

"We find that underground passage find anything that's part of the spirit, salt it and burn it."

"And how are we going to find it I don't think its going to be that simple."

"This is why we are going to need Amelia's help for that part."

"What are you talking about Dean?" Sam said looking worried.

"We use her as bait to lure the spirit to taking her to the underground passage and follow her."

"She's not going to like this."

"She doesn't have to know."

"What? And let her wonder around in the dark not knowing what's going to happen to her? No, No way!"

"Look I know it's a risk but that's what it takes, I don't like it either but this is the only way to find it and kill it."

"I can't do that to her, Dean."

"Sam, even if she does live we can't stay here you know we have to go."

Sam sighed, grabbed his jacket, and walked toward the door. "I need to take a walk."

* * *

**So thats it for now. Reviews would be sweet! Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**A.N: Okay readers this chapter has some adult content that you shouldn't read if you're under 16. To the other readers enjoy chapter 6.**

* * *

Sam walked; he walked until he reached the place he needed to be right now as he knocked on the door hearing 'Makes Me Wonder' by Maroon 5 in the background. "Ow, damn it!"

"You ok in there?" Sam asked.

"Don't worry I'm peachy, I just hit my head on the coffee table, it's open."

Sam walked in and saw her sitting upside down on the couch reading 'Twilight'.

"What's with the need to read while blood is rushing to your head?"

"Right now this is the only position that hasn't driven me crazy, my back is killing me." Sam just stared at her, but Amelia was catching on.

"What?"

"You're very weird sometimes, but I like that."

"Well what can I say, that is what people like about me." Amelia said sitting up from the couch, pulled off her glasses and walked toward Sam.

"Did 'Twilight' get anymore interesting?"

"It's always interesting, I've had more time to read and relax, since they postponed the show and I've been on break from school."

"Yeah? What are you going to school for?"

"I'm hoping to get my bachelors degree and maybe do something else, but I'm not sure yet."

"Well you're nineteen you got a lot of time to figure that out."

"It doesn't feel like it."

The song on the stereo changed to something different.

"Ryan Cabrera?"

"Hell yeah, dude knows how to jam on the guitar, if only he could figure out how to control those two inch of spikes on his head."

"It's candy pop."

"The dude is hot, both physically and when it comes to playing guitar!"

Sam laughed moving closer to Amelia.

"So how are you?"

"I'm okay; I'm not feeling the crappy kind of sick like I should."

"I'm glad." Sam said moving even closer to Amelia leaning his head toward hers; their lips were inches apart when Amelia pulled back.

"Wait, Sam."

"Amelia, what is it?"

"We can't, we shouldn't let it go this far."

"I don't understand, yesterday at the hospital you said…"

"I know what I said, but then I realized that with what you and Dean do for living, we can't be more than what we are." Amelia said walking away from Sam turning her back on him with her arms folded. Sam understood what she meant and walked toward her wrapping his arms around her. She didn't try to break free.

"Do you want to stick to what we are now?" Sam whispered in her ear.

"No, but I'm afraid that if we give into our feelings for one another it will hurt a hundred times worse when you walk out of my life forever and I can't go through that again."

"I can't promise you I'll be here to visit every week, but I will visit as much as I can, and I can't ask you to wait for me, so if you want to move on I will respect that, we can still be friends."

Amelia turned around to Sam and he saw tears in those blue eyes, full of sadness.

"I want to be with you. You have no idea how much I like you, and it's pretty much insane, considering that I only met you but a few days ago. You just… I don't know, you just have something about you that makes the whole room put a star to shame, you know?"

"I was hoping you would say something like that." Sam said once again moving closer to Amelia and kissed her, she kissed him back eagerly. Sam's arms went around her waist pulling her closer. Amelia's hands traveled up his chest to his hair. They pulled apart from the kiss still holding each other close.

"Follow me." Amelia said in barely a whisper.

"Where to?" Sam said in the same kind of whisper.

"Think real hard Sam." She said seductively while gently pulling on the collar of his shirt. The song on the stereo changed to 'Fall Baby Fall' by Ryan Cabrera.

Sam smiled then kissed her intensely following her to her bedroom, once they made it Sam could no longer hold back as heated lips pushed against hers. Amelia bit at his lower lip, silently asking permission to enter his mouth. He parted his lips slightly allowing her tongue to slide in. Sam soon fought back for dominance once Amelia teased him, gently gliding her tongue in the coven. The younger brother slowly began removing the girl's shirt. Then the two pushed apart slightly, needing air. As Sam revealed Amelia's neck line, he lowered his mouth down to it. He started licking the small area, which then led to sucking on it. When he fully abused the poor area, he bit down on it, making Amelia gasp at the sensation. Amelia's hands wandered down to the hem of Sam's shirt and pulled it over his head revealing his muscled chest. Sam attacked her neck again leaning her down on the bed. Amelia moaned as her hands were wondering Sam's chest while kissing his neck, Sam began unbuttoning her pants. She moved her hips up as he slid her pants and other garments off. The younger boy removed his lips from her neck and kissed her lips and bit at her lower lip for his tongue to enter her mouth, which she allowed him to do. She moaned in pleasure as Sam's hand glided up her soft and smooth leg to the small of her back, she moved her hands down his stomach to the opening of his jeans. Sam broke from the kiss for air and looked into those deep blue pools. Sam kissed her collar bone moving his lips down her body as Amelia worked on removing his jeans with her feet dragging them down and off him. Once everything was removed Sam stopped everything and positioned himself perfectly over her, as they had one hell of a passionate night.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Reviews would be awesome and spread the word of this story to your friends.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

**A.N: Hey readers sorry I didn't update quicker, I've been traveling to places without a wireless network, but I found one where I am now. So I give you chapter 7. Enjoy!!!**

* * *

(Middle of the night at Amelia's apartment)

Sam woke up to his cell phone beeping saying he got a text message, it was from Dean.

_Talked to Maggie who found a way to the underground passage. Call when you get this, but knowing you, you are probably at Amelia's and got lucky last night, you sly dog._

Sam rolled his eyes and looked over to his right and saw Amelia curled in a ball with the dark blue sheets wrapped around her, still in a deep sleep. He smiled and carefully moved closer to her caressing her back's bare skin. She stirred in her sleep moving closer to Sam. He held her in his arms thinking it was just a few days ago that he met this incredible girl who always saw a bright spot in the darkness around her. Before Amelia it seemed that all Sam saw when it came to hunting these things was the darkness and problems they caused, but when he was with Amelia it was like all the darkness disappeared. She was so carefree and didn't let some things hold her back. Those were just some of the many things he loved about her. His thoughts were interrupted with the feeling of kisses on his chest then his arm.

"I see someone is awake." Sam said smiling down at Amelia.

"Sorry, I thought you were still sleeping." She said as Sam swept her bangs from her face and stared at her.

"I wasn't complaining." Sam said laughing a little as Amelia rolled her eyes and sighed.

"What time is it? Its still dark." the brunette asked. Sam looked over to his cell phone.

"3am."

"Really? I thought it was much later."

"How late?"

"I don't know, Friday."

Sam laughed caressing her shoulder as Amelia buried her face in his neck.

"You know how long it has been since I've felt anything as good as this?" She asked lightly.

"Long time?"

"Too long."

"You know another thing I learned about you tonight."

"What's that?"

"You talk in you're sleep."

Amelia hid herself under the covers.

"What did I say?" she asked in a muffled voice still hiding.

"Can I see you're face when I tell you?"

"No."

"It's not anything bad."

"No."

"Please."

"No"

"I promise I'll read 'Twilight' if you come out."

Amelia peeked her eyes above the covers.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, I swear, it was sweet what you said."

Amelia finally pulled her head out of the covers with a nervous look on her face.

"I'm still afraid of what I might have said."

"Come here."

Sam wrapped his arms around her waist moving closer to her and kissed her lips.

"You said that you loved me and last night was amazing."

"Even though I haven't known you that long and vise versa I feel like you were sent to me, but not just to save me from the spirit, but to show me that I can find love again. As for last night, it was amazing, and so were you." She smiled leaning in kissing him intensely. Sam kissed her back as he moved on top of her pulling the sheets over both of them. Amelia's hands gripped on his shoulder blades as they made love again.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Reviews would be sweet. Please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, sorry for the wait, it's nikki's fault, she couldn't edit and what not because of too much school work**

**anywho, enjoy this chapter, it's a lot of fact and i tried to make it interesting, but you know how it is**

* * *

Sam woke up around 8a.m. and reached the other side of the bed for Amelia, but all that he felt was an empty space. He opened his eyes and saw that Amelia was gone. Thinking the worst might have happened; Sam quickly got dressed and was half way through the hall when he heard groaning coming from the living room. He saw Amelia lying on the couch wrapped in a blanket with a bottle of aspirin on the table.

"Not feeling good?"

"Understatement!"

"Ok, I'm just asking," Sam said with wide eyes.

"Sorry, I just get bitchy when I'm sick. I'm coughing up mucus. I feel weak, and my head feels like it was run over by a never ending train. I swear, I just woke up, got dressed, and then all of a sudden that god damn symbol burned my arm. Then next thing I know I feel like I have pneumonia or something, you know the last time I had pneumonia was when I was sixteen."

Sam walked over to her bathroom to search for a thermometer and a plastic cover and came back where the girl he loved looked like she was about to fall into a deep sleep.

"Open." said Sam as Amelia opened her mouth for the thermometer. Sam looked over to the bottle of medicine sitting on the coffee table.

"I tried to take it, but I felt like if I took the blanket off…"

"You might freeze to death."

"Yeah."

"I had that feeling when I was twelve and I had the flu, it felt like no matter how many blankets I had, I couldn't get warm." Sam admitted as he went to the kitchen and got a glass of water and went back to Amelia.

"I hate sickness, it has no purpose in life, just depression and misery," she said and stared at the glass of water in Sam's hand and gave him a weird look.

"What?"

"I can't take those pills with water."

"Oh, what do you usually take them with?"

"Apple sauce." Her response made the brown haired boy grimace and go back to the kitchen.

"So why does water not work for you," he said as he grabbed the little pack of apple sauce in the fridge and a spoon.

"Oh, it's just when I take big pills like this it's hard to swallow with just water without feeling like I have to gag."

Amelia took her medicine after taking the thermometer out of her mouth when it beeped. Sam looked at it with a wide eyed expression when he saw…

"104.3."

"Strange, how I'm that warm, but I feel like the inside of my body is negative fifty degrees."

Sam sat on the couch with her, holding her in his arms with her head laying on his chest.

"Why is he doing this to me?" the brunette girl asked in a weak voice.

"Who?" Sam asked while his fingers were playing with her curly hair.

"The spirit."

Sam took a deep breath, knowing he would have to tell her sooner or later, he choose sooner, "You won't like what I have to say."

"Tell me, I want to know the truth."

"He's trying to make you weak."

"Why?"

"Because he's weak himself and he needed that symbol cut into you to make you weaker than him."

"Wait, if he needs that symbol to weaken me….. that means….. oh god, it's easier for him to kill me!"

"I promise I'm going to make sure nothing happens to you."

"I'm guessing I have to be the bait for this stupid son of a bitch?"

"It's the only way, but we'll follow you, to see where he takes you," said Sam with an apologetic look on his face.

"I don't like the idea of me being bait, but I guess I have no choice, I'll help." she said as Sam gave her a kiss on her closed eye lid.

"You're doing the right thing."

"So, change of subject. I never did hear your thoughts about last night, which I'm very curious to hear about." she said laughing a little, making Sam laugh too.

"I would have told you last night, but someone wanted to go another round." Sam said laughing.

"Hey, that someone would be you mister, I just kissed you, you're the one who had me pinned down and wanted some more for his money's worth."

"And you were the one gripping your hands on my shoulders." Amelia let out a sigh and cuddled closer to Sam.

"I have to wear a scarf or turtle neck now thanks to you."

"You weren't complaining last night." He whispered mockingly in her ear.

"Who said I was complaining?" She asked laughing as she kissed his collarbone.

"Last night was incredible."

"Yeah?" They enjoyed the long few minutes of silence after that conversation, until Sam's cell started to ring.

"Hey Dean."

"Alright Sammy you banged her long enough, now I need your help to set a trap since I found that underground passage."

"Alright I'll be there soon."

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"How was it?"

Sam hung up and shaking his head and looked down at Amelia, who looked asleep.

"I'll be right back; I gotta help Dean with something."

"K" she said in a weak voice. Sam leaned her back on the couch and covered her with the blanket giving her a kiss on the cheek.

(Outside the theater)

Sam walked up to the theater and saw Dean waiting for him with Maggie.

"Tell me again why I'm helping you two, find an underground passage that probably doesn't even exist anymore? You said this would help Amelia." Maggie said looking pissed and Sam looked wide eyed at Dean.

"Dean, you told me she _found_ a way to the underground passage."

"Pretty boy told you what? No, I told him of a legend about the underground passage and what room it's in."

"Can you at least show us this room?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'll show you if you give me a straight answer on this question."

"What's that?"

"What does this underground passage have to do with Amelia?"

Sam and Dean looked at one another for a moment before Dean looked back at Maggie.

"We think the spirit might take her down there when it gets the chance to, so we have to set a trap down there in case it does." Dean said looking at Maggie with a straight face. "So 'Pretty Boy' is that like a pet name for me or something?" Dean smirked and Maggie just rolled her eyes and started walking into the theater.

"Not in your life, champ!" Maggie yelled back as Sam and Dean followed her.

"So, now I'm a champ? Champ in what exactly?" Dean asked smiling.

"Pissing me off."

"Aww, Come on Maggie, don't fight it, you know you want me."

"Sam?" Maggie gave Sam a pleading look.

"You got it." Sam said as he smacked the back of Dean's head. Before Dean could respond to that they stopped at a door at the very back of the theater and entered the room behind it.

"So what is this legend about underground passage and where it is?" Sam asked.

"There's just this legend that a long time ago there was something living in the underground passage and if you went in you would never come out, its just a load of B.S and the police never found anything. It was just people who used to work there that would tell this story to scare the newcomers and dare them to go into the passage that was hidden in this room somewhere, but…"

"But what?"

"A few years ago this room was used, but every single girl that used this room said they would see a man's face appear out of nowhere in that dusty mirror over there, but they would look behind them and no one would be there." Maggie walks over to the mirror and examines it.

"You think maybe?" Maggie asked.

"It might, maybe its like the phantom who haunted that theater in France , the entrance to his lair was behind a mirror." Sam said. Dean looks at him weird.

"You've been watching that movie behind my back, or something?"

Sam ignored Dean. Maggie pushed on the reflected glass and it started to open showing a long hallway.

"Ok now I'm freaked out."

"All right we got work to do, Maggie, you stay here."

"What?! Hell no! I am not staying anywhere near this place! Me outta here, I helped you find this thing, my job's done, I'm getting out of here before that freak ghost wackjob shows up and decides to scalp and hang me from the pipes."

"Don't worry, it won't get you."

"Why cause I'm not a leading lady? We'll neither was Jason, hell he didn't even work here!" Maggie said tearing up. Dean walked over to her and rubbed her shoulder.

"Hey its alright, look I think I know when it attacks now."

"What do you mean, Dean?" Sam asked looking confused.

"Not only does Amelia have to be alone when he attacks, but she has to summon it." Sam gave Dean a very shocked but still confused look.

"How is she summoning it? I don't think she has any clue that she is."

"Think of all the leading ladies over the past, what were they all doing before it came?"

Maggie was first to respond. "Rehearsing?"

"Singing, which fits pattern cause not every single play they do here is a musical." Sam said, as Dean snapped his fingers pointing to Sam.

"Yahtzee."

"That still doesn't explain why it killed Jason." said Maggie.

"Yeah, I'm still trying to figure that one out myself." Dean said looking down with a defeated look. "So I take it you still want to get outta here."

"Hell yeah, cause I'm still afraid of being in the dark by myself, while you two are doing who knows what down there."

"Alright, Sammy here will walk you out."

"Ok I'm gonna go and check how Millie is doing."

"Millie?" Sam and Dean said at that same time.

"Its Amelia's nickname, only her closest friends and family call her that."

"And yet there are so many other funny nicknames for Amelia you can torture her with."

"Like Amelia Badelia?"

"I know a funny name for her nickname."

"Milli Vanilli?"

"Crap I had that and you ruined it."

"Sucka!"

"Alright kids, hate to break the fun, but we've got a trap to set and a girl to save." Sam said as he and Maggie walked out of the room.

"Stop the fun now? It was just getting good, I was wheeling her in and you threw her back in the water." Dean yelled back at them, Maggie was laughing in a 'Not in this lifetime' way.

"Work Dean!" Sam yelled.

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

* * *

**thanks for reading, please review, may inspire me to get chapter 9 out sooner:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supernatural, with the exception of Jared Padalecki**

**hey kids, no the chapter's a little late, but what can i say, i got it here**

**enjoy**

* * *

After setting up all the devil's traps and lining different places in the passage with salt; Sam and Dean headed out. 

"Dean, so far we found nothing down there that is keeping the spirit here and nothing was giving off any EMF." Sam said looking annoyed, while throwing the shotgun in the trunk of the Impala.

"Maybe he keeps that something with him; I mean this spirit is weak so it would need something to hold it's power, right?"

"Good point."

"I always have the good points my brother." Dean said smirking as they got in the Impala and started to drive in the rain.

"So you want me to drop you off at your girlfriend's?"

"We've got to check on her anyway."

"I thought Maggie was already doing that?"

"She is, I just want to double check to make sure Amelia's ok."

"Alright, hopefully Maggie is still there, that way I can charm her by taking her out to eat."

"Dude, how would you eating anything be charming? Especially with you, cause the way she acts toward you seems more like she wants you off her back."

"Aww, she just doesn't want to show that I'm wearing her down." Dean said with a smile, while Sam just rolled his eyes. They pulled up to the apartment building and walked up the stairs to Amelia's. When they got there Dean knocked on the door causing it to open slowly, Sam and Dean looked at each other with confused looks and then entered the apartment, guns drawn out.

"Amelia!" Sam called out and heard nothing. Dean checked the bathroom while Sam walked into her bedroom. He called out her name again and got the same response, nothing. He was about to go to Dean when he saw something red looking from under her bed, he looked under it, but couldn't see exactly what its was.

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Give me a hand with this." Sam said as he and Dean pushed the bed out of the way. When Sam and Dean saw what it was they were both shocked.

"Is that what I think it is?" Dean asked kneeling down to the thing in front of him.

"Protective circle, one that keeps out spirits and demons."

"Only thing is that this one isn't drawn out of chalk or carved into the floor." Dean said putting his finger on the symbol and looking at his red finger.

"Blood?"

"Yeah, still wet and warm too. That's the most powerful ones too, the one's that are made out of blood. Sam? I think Amelia knows more about our kind of stuff than you think."

"Don't move." A voice came from behind them. They turned around to see Amelia holding them at gunpoint.

"Whoa! Easy there, don't do anything you're gonna to regret." said Dean.

"Dean?" she asked turning on the bedroom lights.

"Yeah and Sammy's here too."

"What are you doing?"

"I believe we should be asking you the questions." Sam snapped, not in the greatest of moods.

"What the hell are you talking about? You two are the ones that broke into my apartment?" the brown haired girl stated still aiming her gun at them.

"It really isn't the 'breaking' part of the breaking and entering exactly, when your door wasn't even closed all the way, and last time I checked you didn't have enough strength to make it to the kitchen, and where the hell did you get a gun?" shouted the brunette boy.

"I'm a Lieutenant's daughter for god sakes, I keep it here just in case."

"Doesn't mean an amateur like you knows how to shoot that thing." Dean said. Amelia cocked the gun and pointed it at Dean.

"You want to test that statement?"

Dean looked a little freaked. "No I'm good."

"Good, I don't like the idea a killing anyone, unless its for self defense." Amelia said discarding the bullet case from the gun.

"Anything you want to tell us Amelia?" Sam asked still looking pissed.

"What do you mean?"

Sam moved out of the way, showing Amelia the protective circle.

"What the hell is that?"

"You tell us, you made it, out of blood." Dean said.

"How could I make this with blood? You see any cuts on me besides the one on my arm which hasn't bled in days?"

"We didn't say it was your blood?" the brunette boy stated.

"You two are freakin' psychotic! You really think I would do god knows what to make whatever this is. You guys are the geniuses to this kind of stuff, not me."

"They teach you to act like that at the theater?" Sam asked.

"Act like what? I'm telling you I have no clue about whatever that is!"

"Amelia! You okay?" Maggie walked into the room.

"How did you know something was going on?" Amelia said rubbing her eyes.

"Dude, the next town over could probably hear you." Maggie saw the bed was moved showing the circle. "I see you found it."

"You did this Maggie?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, to protect Amelia from the spirit, just in case."

"Maggie? You want to come with me? Don't worry I just want to talk to you. Sam, you keep an eye on Amelia." Dean said as he and Maggie left into another room, closing the door behind them, and leaving Sam and Amelia alone, all was pretty quite except for the mutters of Maggie and Dean in the other room. Sam then spoke up.

"Amelia, I…"

"Don't you even dare try!" Amelia said storming off out onto the balcony.

"Amelia I can't even begin to explain how sorry we are to accuse you of this."

Amelia didn't respond, she just breathed deeply.

"I take it you didn't know Mag…" Sam started to say walking toward her slowly.

"No, but she sometimes does forget to close and lock my door when she leaves."

"Where were you?"

"I went to the doctors, you gonna call her and to make sure I have an alibi?" She asked giving him that 'I don't trust you and you don't trust me' look.

"I believe you."

"Right, unlike two minutes ago when you were interrogating me, acting like I was hiding something." Amelia said as she clutched the railing so hard her knuckles were turning white.

"I'm sor…"

"Don't." She let out a deep breath and continued.

"The doctor gave me a prescription for antibiotics and I dropped it off at Wallgreens, then I went to Barnes and Noble to kill some time, then went back to get my medicine."

"I didn't think you had the energy today."

"I'm stronger than you think." She said and Sam laughed a little.

"Yeah I'm starting to think that too. Look I know you're angry, and you have every right to be." Sam said softly.

"Angry? Angry isn't even close to what I am!" She yelled.

"Then what are you feeling right now?"

"That I want to take a couple swings at you and Dean, cause I'm that pissed that you two didn't believe me when I said I had no clue what that thing under my bed was and I didn't make it with my blood or god knows what kind of blood it came from!" Amelia yelled looking at Sam with a very angry look on her face.

"I don't blame you for wanting to beat the crap out of me and Dean; it's just that, when I saw that protective circle, I immediately thought what if you had more to hide than just that and what you could be capable of, then when you pointed that gun at Dean and I, I thought you were one of us and were trying to protect your reputation." Sam explained as Amelia laughed at the last part.

"You seriously thought I was a supernatural hunter? Dude I don't even believe in superstitions."

"You should they come in handy sometimes." The brunette boy moved closer to Amelia.

"Don't you think that if I knew about this supernatural stuff I would have told you, instead of hiding it from you? Sam, I would have told you if I knew anything, maybe if you and Dean would have pulled your heads out of your asses you would have known that."

"I know; its just that everything was happening so fast I didn't have time to think logically, especially with you pointing a gun at me and Dean."

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that." Amelia said looking down with a defeated look on her face.

"Still, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you, I should have known you would tell me. You forgive me?" Sam asked as he took Amelia's hands in his.

"Give me time to sleep on it." Sam looked a little disappointed, Amelia saw and put her hand on his cheek to make him look at her. "Hey, don't worry, I'm not the kind of person that holds grudges, by tomorrow all will be forgiven."

"Promise?"

"Hmm…. I swear on the many many things I love about you, that all will be forgiven." Amelia said smiling.

"And what would some of those things be?" Sam asked with a smirk on his face.

"I'll tell you later, right now I just want to take a long shower, take my antibiotics, and sleep." The curly brunette said walking back into the living room with Sam behind her.

"Do you still want me to say with you tonight?" Amelia didn't answer; she pulled Sam into a deep passionate kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" She asked staring into Sam's greenish blue eyes.

"I think it does, how about while you are taking your shower, I'll read a little bit of 'Twilight'?"

"Really? Well its about time." They both laughed a little as Amelia walked to the bathroom. Sam smiled and saw the book on the coffee table and started to read.

An hour later Amelia walked back into the living room and sat next to Sam.

"What part are you at?"

"Jacob is explaining 'the cold ones'." After his response, Amelia gave him a confused look and grabbed Sam's left hand to look at his watch.

"How long was I in there?"

"I read very fast." Sam laughed a little, putting the book down.

"More like Sonic the hedgehog fast."

"Sonic, the hedgehog?"

"Do not tell me you didn't watch that when you were a kid?"

"I watched 'Thunder Cats' when I was a kid." He confessed, Amelia made a gagging noise at that.

"Don't make fun."

"Yeah well that show is ancient, plus you didn't have my brother Matt dragging you to the TV whenever it was on. He also did the same thing with 'Gumby and Pokey,' 'Power Rangers,' and oh yes my personal favorite 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'." Amelia said sarcastically throwing her head back against the wall.

"TMNT? Oh man."

"Oh yes the '80's' version that made me want to slam my head through a car door for all the crappy affects." She said as Sam was laughing.

"And I thought Dean watching 'Smurfs' was funny."

"Oh yeah, you told me about that when I was in the hospital."

"Yeah." Sam said looking at her.

"But, dude it took me maybe a week to get to the part where Jacob explains the 'cold ones', I woke up one night at 2 in the morning and finished the book at either 5 or 6 counting the time I was also reading the sneak peek of 'New Moon'." Amelia laid her head against his shoulder.

"There's a sequel?"

Amelia held up three fingers.

"Wow."

"I have 'New Moon' with me, that's what I got at the book store; I started reading it while I was waiting for my medicine."

"I'll have to read that once I'm done with this one."

"You like it that much, huh?

"Yep."

"HA! Victory is mine! I got you hooked!" Amelia held up her arms like she was 'Rocky.'

"I didn't say I was hooked."

"Yet. Don't worry you will be, I get everyone I know hooked, I'm like a puppet master or something, ha!"

"Right. Come on let's get you to bed." Amelia nodded and walked to the bedroom, Sam followed her, as she slipped under the covers. As soon as she got comfortable she saw Sam sitting on the side of her bed.

"What? You can only sleep with me in my bed once or something?"

"It's not that; I just wasn't sure if you wanted me to." Amelia sat up with him, stared into his eyes and slowly leaned in to kiss him pushing off his jacket, and then started on the buttons on his shirt. Sam leaned her down on the bed still locked in the kiss as she pushed his collared shirt off, and pushed off his jeans leaving him in his t-shirt and boxers.

"Comfortable now?" Amelia asked.

"Very." He said getting under the covers and pulled her to him. Amelia layed her head on his shoulder, they were in comfortable silence for an hour, but then she tensed up a little. Sam could feel her uneasiness.

"You alright?" Sam asked with concern in his voice. Amelia hid herself under the covers.

"Oh come on Amelia, you can tell me." Sam asked laughing a little trying to pull the covers back, but she had them wrapped around her tight.

"No."

"You still mad at me?"

"No, just drop it ok, please? I don't want to talk about it, goodnight." she sounded like she was crying.

"Amelia, come on what's going on? You're starting to scare me a little." Sam was able to pull the covers back with ease and saw what Amelia had been trying to hide from him, her face was red and tears were coming down her face.

"Hey, what's the matter? why are you crying?" He asked as with concern pulling her to him holding her tight in his arms.

"Its stupid, I'll just sound like a big baby."

"Tell me, don't worry."

"I just, I wish we could be like this, together every day, and at night be in bed, we would be holding each other close while we sleep, but I know you have a job to do and I don't want to sound like a selfish brat who needs her boyfriend all the time, but I just can't help but feel that once you go, we'll never have that again." Amelia said as she broke down and sobbed into his chest.

"Shh….sh… It will be ok, I know it looks that way, but I promise I will come back to see you every chance I get and we will be together like you said." Sam said kissing the top of her head.

"I sounded like a baby didn't I?"

"You have every right to act like this, and I'm glad you were honest with me." Amelia leaned her forehead to his, and calmed a little.

"I look like crap don't I?"

"You could never look like crap."

"You're just saying that."

"No, its true, and no matter what you do, you will never look like crap." Sam leaned down and kissed her, they were silent for a while until Sam spoke again.

"So what are some of those many reasons you love about me, that you were talking about earlier?"

"Hmm…where to start."

"What ever pops in your head first."

"Lets see there is smart…caring…nice…funny… dependable…loving… and I'm still trying to figure out how you are able to put up with my weirdness, and then there is the physical attraction." Amelia said laughing a little.

"Like what?" Sam asked very curiously. Amelia gave him a wicked smile and started kissing his neck.

"Your eyes that I could just drown in, that hair that I just want to run my fingers threw, your smile that makes me happy, and your body that I just want to..." She said in between kisses.

"Do bad bad things to?" Sam asked. At that moment Dean and Maggie walked in with a Clorox bottle and paper towel to clean up the blood. Dean glanced at the clothing on the floor then looked to his brother.

"Oh, come on! Sammy, I know you have needs, but couldn't they wait until after there isn't blood under you two . . . or possibly when me and Maggie aren't here to witness it?!" Dean complained. However, Maggie disagreed, smacked Dean in the back of the head, pulled him out of the room, winked at her friend and Sam, then shut the door behind her. Amelia then laughed and looked back to Sam.

"Yes, do bad bad things to you," she said barely getting the words out as she began kissing the boy.

* * *

**working on the next 2 chapters as we speak, yes that's right . . . TWO. hope you liked it, please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer, i do not own supernatural**

**hey kids, sorry for the long wait, it's Nik's fault, but don't worry, i'm hoping to have chapter 11 up by tonight as well**

**this chapter is kinda the same as last chapter exept it's Dean and Maggies POV**

**enjoy!**

* * *

:::::::::::::::::RECAP::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You two are freakin' psychotic! You really think I would do god knows what to make whatever this is. You guys are the geniuses to this kind of stuff, not me."

"They teach you to act like that at the theater?" Sam asked.

"Act like what? I'm telling you I have no clue about whatever that is!"

"Amelia! You okay?" Maggie walked into the room.

"How did you know something was going on?" Amelia said rubbing her eyes.

"Dude, the next town over could probably hear you." Maggie saw the bed was moved showing the circle. "I see you found it."

"You did this Maggie?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, to protect Amelia from the spirit, just in case."

"Maggie? You want to come with me? Don't worry I just want to talk to you. Sam, you keep an eye on Amelia." Dean said as he and Maggie left into another room, closing the door behind them.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::END RECAP:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It looked to be the living room. The two of them sat down.

"You wanna explain to me where the hell you learned to do that?"

"I looked some stuff up on the internet. I need to protect Amelia some how, since your lazy ass wasn't doing it."

"Excuse me? What do you mean we're not protecting her? We've been crawling up and down in those catacombs back there trying to find this creepy bastard."

"Yeah, and leaving Amelia here by herself. That thing could come and get her here!"

"It won't! It's not part of it's killing pattern. It strikes in the theater!" Dean tried to calm down.

"Oh," Maggie said looking down.

"Yeah, oh."

"Well how am I supposed to know these things. I was just trying to help. Not like I killed anyone." Dean looked at her.

"Where'd you get the blood?"

"Relax. I got it at a butcher's place. It's pigs blood."

"So what, you came here, made the protective circle and left?"

"I just went back to my place. When I was done making that damn thing it looked like I killed someone with an ax."

"Yeah, I bet." There was a moment of silence, and then Dean started laughing. Maggie looked at him puzzled.

"What's so funny?" A smile grew on Dean's face.

"My girl is turning into a hunter."

"What? First off, I am not your girl. And two, do you see me running around with a gun and shooting things? I got blood and made a circle thing."

"That's how it starts. Researching, then getting items to make protective circles, or summon things. Hell next thing you know, you'll be running around with a machete, shooting vampires up with dead man's blood, and beheading them."

"Yeah, and I'll be running after leprechauns too," Maggie joked, rolling her eyes.

"Yup, plenty of that," Dean laughed. "So tell me, other than working at the theater, what do you do?"

"Well, I'm working on my degree for cultural arts, you know, theater major."

"Of course."

"But now I'm also a substitute teacher . . . um, I used to be a cheerleader." This made Dean laugh again. "Hey, don't laugh, cheerleading is a great sport, if you do it right."

"Yeah sure, and so is synchronized swimming," the boy continued to chuckle. Maggie glared at him. "Ok, I'm sorry. No, cheerleading is great. Why don't you show me a cheer or something?" Maggie now got a smirk of her own.

"I have a better idea." She got up and sat on Dean's knees, facing him. Dean smiled.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." Maggie brought her lips closer to Dean's, but before the met she stopped.

"My idea is that we clean up the blood underneath Amelia's bed." Maggie then got up and went into the kitchen

"What? Oh come on! That was cold!" He followed her into the kitchen. She handed him a bottle of bleach and a roll of paper towel. The two then walked into Amelia's room, not knowing that it was occupied. Dean glanced at the clothing on the floor then looked to his brother.

"Oh, come on! Sammy, I know you have needs, but couldn't they wait until after there isn't blood under you two . . . or possibly when me and Maggie aren't here to witness it?!" Dean complained. However, Maggie disagreed, smacked Dean in the back of the head, pulled him out of the room, winked at her friend and Sam, then shut the door behind her. Dean scowled. "What was that for?"

"Let them have their fun."

"Yeah sure, Sam get's all the fun. And you, you're evil. Torture me, make me think I finally reeled you in, then you play me and smack me in the head." Maggie giggled.

"Sorry Dean. Don't get me wrong, you're very good looking and all, but you're just not my type,"

"Not your type? Are you kidding me? I'm everybody's type."

"The whole macho and tough thing, it's just not me. I'm more into the geeky gangly guys."

"Gangly? Well what about short? I'm kinda short . . . compared to Sam."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters, but luckily in here I can do anything I want to them, muwahahahahahaha.**

**hey kids, here is another awesome chapter. speaking of awesome, if you haven't seen the movie "The Covenant" check it out. its pretty amazing . . . and did i mention 4 incredibly hot guys? haha, anyways  
chapter 11**

* * *

(Two days later.)

It was the opening night of the play. The boys decided to S.W.A.T at Amelia's place, after the motel's showers started running brown water. Unfortunately that meant bad news for Amelia, having to deal with a shower hogging Dean.

"Come on Dean, you've been in there for an hour and I need to get in there!" Amelia yelled pounding on the bathroom door.

"I'm blow drying!" Dean yelled at the other side of the door.

"Blow drying what? You have no hair!"

"I have hair."

"One inch spikes do not qualify you using my hair dyer for twenty minutes."

"You can't rush perfection."

"Maggie I'm gonna need to move in with you."

"Millie, I love you and all, but you're too much of a neat freak for me."

"Unloved! Alright Dean you left me no choice." Amelia walked to the kitchen passing Sam who was reading his dad's journal at the kitchen counter to get the radio.

"What are you gonna do?" Sam asked.

"Blast NSYNC music to scare him out of the bathroom, I swear its like I'm sixteen again scaring Jamie out of the bathroom playing Avril Lavigne music." Sam started laughing.

"Ever hear of head banging? Dean made that trend come back after he heard a Backstreet Boys song."

"Oh I have to see this for myself." The brunette girl said while laughing. She and Sam were about to go to the front of the bathroom door, when Amelia spotted something in the journal and stopped dead in her tracks, Sam turned around and saw.

"Everything ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, just um…" she laughed. "Never mind, its nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, come on I wanna hear Dean screaming out of the bathroom once he hears 'Bye Bye Bye." She walked to the bathroom door as Sam glanced at the journal. It was on a page with a newspaper clipping about a kidnapping case his dad took fifteen years ago. Sam's attention was turned when Amelia pressed the power button on the radio. She blasted the song and Dean came screaming and running out of the bathroom. Amelia then ran in closing the door and locking it.

"No! Not this shit again! Damn boy bands and their girly singing voices!"

"Haha, suck on that the next time you use my bathroom for an hour!" Amelia yelled.

"Your girlfriend is evil Sammy."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Dressing Room seemed like a disaster area; people running around, trying to get their costumes on, working on stage makeup. It was madness and Sam and Dean happened to be smack dab in the middle of it all. Although, Dean didn't seem to mind. In fact he was smiling as he watched half-naked girls walk back and forth around him.

"God I love the 1800's fashion, but mostly the Corsets, mmm, I love show business."

"Does anything work above his waistline when it comes to women?" Amelia asked Sam while she was styling her hair up.

"Nope, not really."

"Jeaz, how many times do we have to smack that boy upside the head for him to straighten out."

"I have tried and failed for many, many years, nothing is gonna work." Amelia stood up and looked at Sam.

"So how do I look?" she said twirling around in front of him in a red short sleeved dress with black lace over it with a long puffy skirt.

Dean whistled behind Sam.

"You look beautiful." Sam said.

"You sure I don't look like I popped out of a Ricky Martin video?"

"Not at all." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"Maggie get your butt out of that room, Act 1 starts in thirty minutes."

"I'm gonna kill whoever made this stupid dress then watch him burn."

"Margaret Cameron Brennen!"

"Ah! Never use full name."

"Maggie if you don't get out here in two minutes, I'm gonna show Sam and Dean that youtube video of you at Andy's party singing a very and I mean very bad version of 'You Give Love a Bad Name." Amelia said with an evil smile.

"I'm gonna kill McGee for putting that up there, That wasn't me, that was me and a bottle of tequila." She grumbled for a moment. "Alright prepare to laugh your asses off people." Maggie came out of the dressing room with a big, puffy, and ruffled light pink dress with puffy short sleeves. Sam had wide eyes, while Dean and Amelia were trying to cover their mouths. "I can't believe I have to stand in front of 200 people, looking like something you drink when you're nauseous."

Before anyone could respond the lights started flickering.

"Andy!" Amelia and Maggie yelled.

"Sorry, my bad. Maggie can you come help me with this!" Andy yelled.

"Be right there!" Maggie walked to the front of the theater as a few girls were passing by, which of course caught Dean's interest and started running to catch up with them.

"Unbelievable, not even for a second does he ever turn off that downstairs brain of his." Amelia stated.

"Somehow you get used to it."

"Are you sure you two are related, cause you are both so different in so many ways." Sam started laughing.

"Yeah, were related."

"I don't see how. With Dean he can be a real pain in the ass sometimes, but with you its different."

"Yeah, how about we change the subject from Dean." Sam said smiling putting his arms around her waist.

"What did you have in mind?" Amelia asked in a low seductive voice, while putting her arms around his neck.

"Me and you."

"I'm listening."

Before Sam could respond the lights started flickering again. Then they turned off completely, and everything was pitch black.

"Ugh, Andy!" Amelia yelled. She brought her attention back to Sam. "Hold that thought." She let go of her hold on him.

"No, Amelia. Stay close!" he shouted, reaching out into the nothingness. A loud scream echoed through the entire theater.

"Amelia!" both Sam and Dean yelled. The lights flickered back on. All the girls in the dressing room were shrieking and making gasping noises. The Winchester boys moved frantically looking for Amelia, when they saw why all the other girls were carrying on. Blood.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean shouted. Maggie ran out of the control room.

"What the hell is going on?" Then she looked down at the crimson droplets. "What is that . . . oh my g . . . it took Amelia!"

"Hey, calm down." Dean comforted her. He cocked his head slightly to his brother's direction. "Sam, get the guns!" By that point Maggie was already hyperventilating. "Hey, Maggie, hey. Calm down. You need to relax, alright, calm down." She started to breathe slowly out of her nose to control herself. "Good, now I need you to do me favor. Get everyone out of the dressing room and make sure they cancel the show before people start coming in. Can you do that?"

"Well, that could be a problem."

"Why?"

"The doors have been open to the public for twenty minutes now."

"Please tell me you're joking." Maggie then took Dean to the curtain and pushed it open a little. More than half the seats were filled already.

"Dammit! Can we pull a fire alarm or something?"

"No, cuz then the fire curtain will come down, and we'll be trapped in here."

"Come on! Ok, then you have to delay. Delay as long as possible, and do whatever you can, but they cannot start, alright?"

"What are you and Sam going to do?"

"We're going to find the evil son of a bitch, kick its ass, and bring Amelia back."

"No, what if you guys get hurt?"

"We've been doing this a long time, believe me, we'll be fine. Just delay as long as possible." Maggie then grabbed Dean's face and kissed him. His eyes grew wide as she backed away from him.

"What was that for?"

"Just be careful, ok?" A rather large smirk came across Dean's face. "What?"

"I knew you digged me!" Maggie rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder.

"Just get Millie back!" Dean grabbed a gun from Sam and the both ran down to the catacombs, unfortunately following a trail of blood.

"You ok Sammy?"

"I'll be better when we find the bastard." At that moment they both stopped.

"What the . . ."

* * *

**tee hee, i know, a cliff hanger, yes, i am evil, but it keeps the people reading :-D**

**anywho, i hoped you's liked it! Comments and Reviews are most welcome**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: WERE BACKKKKK!! Sorry for the loooooooooong delay again. My laptop's harddrive crashed and now Nikki is at college and we are both being overkilled with work, but we found this weekend to work on it and I will TRY to do my best to update again. So I give you the conclusion to the long delay to the cliffhanger. ENJOY!**

* * *

They found Amelia bleeding from the sign carved in her arm, catatonic, and tied up by her hands to the pipes, but before they could get to her and cut her down, they were thrown back against the wall, knocking the guns out of their hands, as the phantom appeared out of nowhere.

"You two have been a pain in my ass for a while now, but that will all end very soon," the phantom said walking towards an unconscious Amelia stroking her cheek.

"What are you doing to her?" Sam angrily asked, struggling to get free of the invisible grip.

"Making her weak enough for Christine to take over her body, once I bring Christine back from hell, we can be together, like it should have been."

"Or, me and Sam can make it easier for you and just send you to Hell to meet her there." Dean smiled.

"Mmm, but what would the fun be in that? Amelia would still be alive and screwing Shaggy over there."

"Do I look like a great dane to you? Although, getting treats from Velma and Daphne . . .mmm Daphne, love her." Dean said under his breath. Sam gave him Dean the evil 'Not helping in our current situation' look. At that point, the Phantom came up to Dean and punched him across the face.

"I don't have time for this trash."

"Oh really? Cause it seems like you've had plenty of time for anything, like murdering all of those girls over the past forty years and taking parts of them, why is that anyway?"

"Taking their parts gives me power and power to summon Christine from the depths of hell."

"Then why did you kill Jason?" Sam asked while trying to bust free of the invisible grip against him.

"That imbecile? He thought he could stop me from trying to kill Amelia the first time, so instead of killing her I killed him to show her that no one stops me."

"No one stops you? Well then you apparently never ran into a hunter, you little bitch. What you're bringing back isn't even Christine anymore."

"I'll do what I have to so we can be together like it should have been, even if it means getting your hands dirty."

"Wow, you win understatement of the year." Dean muttered.

As the Phantom turned around and started doing his ritual, Sam and Dean were trying to reach for their shotguns. As soon as Dean reached his, he shot at the phantom, breaking free of their force against the wall.

"Sam get Amelia, we don't have whole lot of time before he comes back!"

The Phantom could be heard continuing the ritual from a distance, while Dean was aiming around waiting for the phantom to appear, Sam was cutting Amelia down from the ropes.

"Hey, come on, you gotta wake up." Sam said as he held her in his arms, shaking her gently. Amelia groaned as she opened her eyes. "Hey, Hey, you alright?"

"My arm." She said weakly.

"I know, we'll get that bandaged up."

"Sam, the parts of the bodies, its' what's keeping him here, its his power."

"Where are the parts?"

She weakly pointed to a loose brick on the wall, before she fell unconscious again. While Sam went to get the parts, the phantom appeared next to Dean. Dean turned around and was about to fire again, but the phantom punched him. Dean fell over, but smiled at him when he stood up.

"What the hell are you smiling at; you smile before death or something?"

"No, but you won't be either." Dean said as he looked up, the phantom was under a devil's trap.

"You pathetic waste of flesh!"

"Sam? Send this bastard packing." Dean said as Sam salted and burned the parts of the bodies, and started the exorcism.

"Its too late, she's already here, and she _will _get your precious Amelia." The phantom yelled as he was crying out in pain until he finally disappeared.

"Come on Sammy, lets get Amelia back to the show." Sam nodded as he followed Dean, while carrying Amelia, who moaned as she was waking up a little bit.

"Hey, you ok?" Sam asked as he held on to her, not wanting to let her go yet.

"I think so, just a little weak I guess."

"About time!" Maggie yelled as Dean and Sam came closer. "We've been having a mini talent show out here. And let's just say it's a good thing that the audience doesn't have fruit . . ." she looked down at Amelia and gasped. "Oh Millie! I'll go tell the audience that the show is canceled right aw..."

"Mags, no don't. You and everyone else have worked too hard for that to happen. I have an idea."

. . .

Sam smiled widely as he handed Amelia the mic. She was going to sing behind the curtains, sitting in a wheelchair, while someone went out and mouthed the words, dressed as she would be. She chuckled to Sam before she sang into the microphone.

"This should teach him to hog my shower."

Somehow, Maggie forcibly convinced Dean to put on a dress and wing to help Amelia.

"This one night stand better be the best night of my life!" Dean grimaced as Maggie was leading him to the stage.

"Sweetheart, you manage to pull this off, it will be the best weekend of your life. Just remember to keep the fan over your face while singing since you don't know the words, except for when she holds it, then mock sing and take the fan away so its believable."

"Tell me again why you can't do it?"

"I already have a part in the show. Besides, I think the dress suits you, besides; I thought you love this century wardrobe?"

"That's only cause of what the ladies wore, that doesn't mean I want to wear it . . . its so uncomfortable, and it keeps riding up." Dean said as Maggie looked him up and down before she pushed him out onto stage.

Sam laughed harder. "God, what I'd give for a video camera right now."

"Gotcha covered." Andy said, pointing to the camera hanging under the balcony.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(One day later.)

"I just can't get what he said out of my head." Sam said as Dean was packing up.

"Look Sammy, he was probably just screwing with us, I don't think that wackjob even finished the ritual, cause we didn't see any black smoke."

"That we know of! Look Dean I just want to make sure I'm wrong about this."

Dean just gave him a hard stare. "You know, if you still had all that make up on, I think that look would be more convincing." Sam smirked. Dean looked pissed and started to mumble to himself.

"It's going to be the best weekend of my life. Best weekend of my life..."

. . .

Sam knocked on the door to the apartment. Amelia opened it wearing a red silk robe that reached the middle of her thighs.

"Hey you." She said leaning against the door.

"Hey, I didn't wake you did I?" Sam said as she let him in.

"Kind of." She said rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Its alright, I think I know a way you can make it up to me though." She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yeah, and what's that?" She gave his shirt a light tug, immediately signaling him to proceed with her finger. A light grin played on his lips as he complied and followed her inside. He shut the door behind him. She paused, slowly unfastening the silk links, and letting it hit the floor, revealing short red silk night gown. Sam positioned himself, drawing a warm palm under the gown and cross her bare stomach. He appeared very wary as he drew his hand to her hips. As inconspicuous as the shifting of his eyes, he moved himself closer to her slightly smaller frame as he kissed her hard, while they moved to the couch. He could feel her shaking underneath him as they continued their make out session. Somehow every sigh, every moan: it was all real for him. It was meaningful to him. He wanted to believe it was the same for her, but she was acting different. Her movements grew more aggressive; she seemed to strain in response. Something was wrong. He stopped kissing her.

"Whats wrong?" Amelia asked.

"I don't know, you just, you don't seem like yourself right now." Sam said as he sat up. As much as he wanted to keep going, it didn't feel right; this wasn't the Amelia he knew.

"I know, its not a side of me I show." She said as she sat up and put her lips to his ear. "But then again, there are a lot of things you do to me that make me do a lot of things I've never done before." She whispered in a seductive way, as her lips trailed down his neck. Sam roughly pushed her back down on the couch and attacked her lips. As they continued, Amelia reached under the couch cushion pulling out a very large dagger, but before she could even aim it towards Sam; he grabbed her wrist, twisting it, until it dropped out of her hand. Before he could do anything else, he was thrown back against the wall. Amelia picked up the dagger and walked over to Sam.

"Well, well, well, I've got a fighter on my hands, gotta say I've never had one of those back then." Amelia said as her eyes turned pitch black.

"I knew it was you, ever since your phantom friend claimed you were already here, Christine." Sam said as he struggled against the hold on him. Christine started laughing.

"That dumbass actually thought we would be together after he brought me back, he was just a simple pawn in my plan. All I needed was a gateway out of hell and a body to possess. I have to say your lover has a good body, too bad she doesn't see it that way. Oh she is trying to fight for control, but she is just oh so weak, especially since that cut in her arm is weakening her by the second." She said in a mockingly sad voice as she stroked the dagger threw his hair.

"Let her go bitch!" Sam yelled.

"And why oh why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't we'll force you out of her." Christine turned around and saw Dean standing in the doorway, she started walking towards him, letting go of Sam's grip against the wall.

"Oh I'd like to see you tr…" She stopped before she could reach Dean. Dean looked down at the floor, where there was a devil's trap around her.

"Isn't that a buzzkill, I'm sure your buddies will be happy to have you back in hell. Sam?" Sam started doing the exorcism. As soon as the demon left Amelia's body, Sam caught her before she could hit the floor.

"Hey, Hey, come on, wake up, please, you gotta wake up Amelia." Amelia slowly opened her eyes.

"Sam?" she whispered.

"Hey, I'm right here."

"Sam we got to get her to the nearest church and then the hospital." Dean said.

* * *

**Woot! Alrighty then! The next chapter might be the last, i know i'm sad 2! Reviews would make me happy and man who else thought the season 4 premere was awesome?**


	13. Chapter 13

**hey kids! good news is, we have yet another chapter! the bad news, this is the final chapter. Sequel? Maybe...**

* * *

It had been a few days since Sam and Dean finished the last parts of the case. Now they were enjoying their last day with their girls. While Dean was having his own fun with Maggie; Sam and Amelia were laying on a blanket under the bridge.

"So where is your next case at?" Amelia asked laying her head on Sam's shoulder as he was stroking her curly brown hair.

"Not sure just yet, Dean and I will probably just swing by the roadhouse and see if Ellen has any news about anything unusual."

"I take it you have to leave soon?" Amelia said as she sat up to look him in the eyes.

"If Dean ever leaves Maggie's apartment, but I have a feeling that that is going to take a few days." Sam said grimacing.

"Oh god, womanizing freak of nature!" Amelia said laughing.

"Yeah, he can be a freak in so many ways that I lose count, but he means well."

"Surprisingly I don't find that hard to believe." Amelia said as she stood up.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked as he got up with her.

"You hungry? I could go for one of Joe's chilly dogs at the cart." Amelia said smiling evilly at Sam.

"Oh god, How long are you going to keep throwing that in my face?"

"Um let me think, as long as it takes for you to eat one without turning red and swallowing three cans of soda." Amelia said sarcastically as she rolled up the blanket.

"So, forever than? Cause those suckers are spicy." Sam said as they started walking with his arm around her waist.

"What can I say? I have the tongue for spicy foods."

"I'm not discussing that subject in public." Sam said as Amelia lightly elbowed him in the stomach.

"I know what you're thinking and get your mind out of the gutter before you become like Dean."

"Ha! God forbid." Sam said laughing.

"But I never did get the chance to thank you both, for everything."

"We had a job to do and you were part of it."

"No, well of course that but for giving us our sense of security back and for helping me move forward."

"I don't know what to say other than your welcome?"

"It's ok you don't have to say more than that." Amelia said leaned her head against his chest.

"So I've been meaning to ask you something for a while, but I never got the chance to."

"Shoot."

"When you were getting the radio to scare Dean out of the bathroom, you looked at an article in my dad's journal and you looked like you saw death, any reason for that?" Sam asked. Amelia fidgeted with her hands and took a deep breath.

"It's just strange, even thou I only glimpsed at the picture of that cabin in the article I saw, I feel like I've seen it before or something, I'm sure its nothing thou." She said with a weak smile.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Amelia said half heartedly, as they walked by the theater and she stopped and stared.

"It's not so scary anymore." Sam said.

"No, I've been afraid to be in there alone for so long, that I've forgetting what it feels like."

Sam was about to say something when his phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Sam, It's Ellen."_

"Ellen? What's up?"

"_I think I may have found something for you boys. A good friend of Jo's got killed last night in some freak accident."_

"Freak accident? That doesn't sound like something for us."

"_I knew this girl, and she was killed by a light fixture hitting her in the head. It weighed 2 pounds. Now call me crazy, but unless there was impressive force behind it, it couldn't kill a person."_

"A light fixture? And she died?"

"_Oh, and did I mention the sulfur found by the wound?"_

"Yeah, definitely our kind of case. Thanks Ellen. We'll check it out."

"_Thanks Sam."_

Click

"Sorry about tha . . ." Sam looked around, and Amelia was no longer with him. He started to panic until he heard someone singing. He followed the sound into the theater where he found that it wasn't singing that he heard, but the sound of Amelia playing piano.

"There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over again," she stopped when she saw Sam. Her face turned 3 shades of red.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. It was really beautiful. I just . . ." To this Amelia blushed again.

"No, it's just that I didn't expect you to be staring so intensely. If you'd like I can play the rest for you." Sam smiled. The brunette girl started up again on the piano and continued from the verse she left off from.

"So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
and pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again

And I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

I give You my apathy  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

And I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that day, Sam and Amelia were sitting on a bench outside of her apartment.

"Oh I almost forgot to give this back to you." Sam said pulling the 'Twilight' book out of his jacket pocket.

"You keep it, just to remember me by." Amelia said shaking her head.

"What about you? I know how much you love this book."

"I can always get another copy, plus you still need to finish it so you can call to thank me." She said as Dean and Maggie pulled up in the Impala.

"Don't worry Sammy, I remembered to pack up all your crap from the motel. Oh," Dean reached in the car for a bag and handed it to Amelia. "I picked that up for you." Amelia opened it.

"Febreze?"

"Yeah, you know, get the smell of the blood from your floor . . . and the smell from all the sex you two probably had." Maggie smacked Dean on the back of the head very hard, while Amelia's face grew red and Sam looked annoyed.

"Oh yeah Dean? Did you leave a gas mask for the maid considering this weekend was supposed to be the best of your life?"

"Nah, besides. I wouldn't call it the best of my . . ."

SMACK

"OW!!!" Dean glared at Maggie. The brunette girl smiled and pushed him to the side of the car to give his brother and her friend a moment.

"So," Sam said.

"So," Amelia agreed. "How often do you drive by Davenport?" Sam smiled and lifted her up slightly to kiss her. Dean started making a fuss by the car.

"Aww, look at Sammy!" Maggie proceeded in smacking the boy yet again.

"Ow. Why do you keep doing that?"

"Jesus boy! How many times do I need to smack you until you stop being a smartass?"

"That depends, where will you be smacking me?" he smirked. Maggie lifted her hand once more, but Dean caught it and put it on his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Aww, don't be like that. I knew you couldn't resist me," the boy said, now smiling. Maggie couldn't help but smile too.

"So, not the best of your life?" she raised an eyebrow. Dean bet down and kissed her.

"Let's just say it was definitely up there with my top 3 best nights." Maggie dropped her arms and started to walk away until Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Come on, you know I was kidding. We have to go soon, I don't get one more goodbye kiss?" Dean smiled as she pulled her face close to his but stopped right as his lips.

"Am I the best weekend of your life?" To this Dean sighed.

"The absolute greatest." And to this Maggie smiled.

"Knew it," she stated and started to walk away.

"Hey! No goodbye kiss?"

"Well you see, I have to Febreze Millie's apartment," she grinned. The blonde man's mouth dropped.

"Wha? How could that have possibly came back to bite me in the ass?"

Sam kissed Amelia once more as Maggie walked by them.

"I'll call, I promise," he said, kissing her for the final time. "Bye Mags." Sam then walked toward the Impala, having to pull Dean along behind him, and forcing his brother into the car. Dean sat in the passenger side pouting as Sam started the engine. Amelia nudged her friend in the arm.

"Fine," Maggie sighed as she hurried to the car and tapped on Dean's window. He rolled it down slowly and she stuck her head in the window and kissed him. "You better come and visit me, ok." Dean smiled.

"I don't know, it might be hard with all the other girls chasing after me." Grin. Smack. "Ow! What the hell Sam?" Maggie started laughing.

"Thanks, I owe you one Sam. See ya guys."

Amelia and Maggie waved as the car pulled out onto the road and was soon barely visible. Dean looked over at Sam.

"Who said you could drive?"

"Well, if you weren't crying over not being kissed." Dean just sighed and put in an Aerosmith cassette tape.

"So, girl killed by light fixture. Fun stuff. And it's our kind of stuff how?"

"There was sulfur. Plus she was a friend of Jo's."

"Well then, Lynchburg, Virginia, here we come."

* * *

**hope you all enjoyed it! reviews as always, are welcomed. Song was 'Only Hope' by Switchfoot. 30 minutes until new episode of Supernatural tonight! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!**


End file.
